JustMore
by theonlykyla
Summary: Just a night in the life of Edward and Jasper as they bring a new friend into their relationship. Two guys in love that love to spice things up. Their lives are filled with variety...but heavy on their love for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Just…More…**

**I am writing this for Aphrodite's Smile. She knows why.**

**Enjoy this sinful delight.**

****UPDATED 7-5-11** 2 more chapters coming soon;)**

**JasperPOV**

Edward and I have been together for years…..we're fully committed to one another, but let's face it, we like cock, we like sucking cock, we like fucking each other's cocks and well….we like experimenting with new cocks.

So when we met Carlisle Cullen at a fundraiser for a new Gay Safe house a few weeks back, we couldn't resist the temptation he provided. We talked it over for a few weeks before we called to invite him to a dinner. We needed to feel him out and see if he was receptive to joining us for a night of lustful sex.

Edward called and invited him over and I got everything prepared. We had everything set up, so if he was game we could jump right into it, so to speak.

For the entire week before we had Carlisle over we were going at it like rabbits. Just the thought of a new player whipped us into a frenzy. Edward would walk in the door from work and I would immediately push him into the wall, strip his pants off and suck him dry. This would only fuel his fire. He would immediately bend over the couch waiting for me to ride him hard, showing little mercy while I pounded him hard enough to leave us both bruised.

We hadn't played around with a newbie in a while and we were both excited at the prospect of a new body in our bed. We had only brought someone in a few times over the years. But it was definitely something we both enjoyed and it absolutely spiced up our love life.

When Carlisle arrived, we were both wound up tight. We had refrained from anything sexual in the past twenty-four hours to build our excitement.

"Evening Carlisle," I said as I welcomed him into our home.

His bright blue eyes twinkled at me as he hugged me before walking in. "Thank you both for having me," he said as Edward walked into the entryway to greet Carlisle with a hug as well.

"You have a beautiful place here, very warm and welcoming," he said while he looked around, he took his jacket off as he spoke.

Edward smiled at me, winked then said, "Thank you Carlisle, we've worked hard at fixing this place up. It's been a lot of work but we're both really happy with it." I nodded in agreement, walking towards Edward to put an arm around his waist.

"Something to drink, Carlisle?" I asked before I turned toward the kitchen, I needed to finish up dinner.

"Glass of red wine, if you have it, please," he replied as he followed Edward and I.

"Certainly," I quickly pulled down three wine glasses. I also grabbed the bottle of Shiraz from the wine box and listened to the conversation flowing freely between Edward and Carlisle.

He was dressed very casually in dark jeans, low slung on his luscious hips, and a navy thermal shirt paired with brown old style Doc Marten's on his feet. While he carried the confidence of someone older, I knew that he couldn't have been more than thirty-three or thirty-four….which highly appealed to Edward and I, as we were in our late twenties.

"Something smells delicious, Jasper." Carlisle commented to me as I poured our wine.

"He is an amazing cook. I've been starving all day in anticipation of the smells coming from here," Edward chimed in as he walked around to stand behind me, pressing his dick into me while his hands settled on my hips. Feeling his rock hard cock against my ass caused my cock to strain against the zipper of my own jeans. I turned over my shoulder to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"How long have you two been together?" Carlisle asked pulling us out of our little bubble.

"Since we were sixteen, married for the last five years," I replied, turning back to Carlisle as I noticed him slightly panting, apparently from watching the scene Edward and I had created for him.

"Wow, that's extraordinary. My last relationship was only three short years. It's hard to find to a good man now a days." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Yes, we've been lucky but we know a good thing when we see it." Edward said as he pulled me tighter against him, he placed his chin on my shoulder. I could tell he was looking Carlisle over with a hint of lust in his eyes. My boy had it bad for the brown haired beauty. He was long and lean, easy on the eyes and had the most luscious lips that were just made for sucking a hardened length. My thoughts focused on him as I licked my lips, I was apparently eye-fucking him too because Carlisle's eyes widen as he took the both of us.

"Boys, why am I here?" He quietly asked, while seemingly holding his breath.

Edward and I turned to one another, we wore matching smiles and I nodded to Edward, I gave him the go ahead to share our desires.

"We want you, Carlisle. Desperately want you in our bed." Edward's voice dripped of lust. I nodded in agreement, holding a moan in the back of my throat as Carlisle licked his lips. We both watched in anticipation as he slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head.

We stood there in silence for several minutes before he finally lifted his head again, opened his eyes that were sparkling with nothing but want, "I would love that but are you sure about this, I don't want to get in the middle of something."

"We're sure." We both chimed in unison. All three of us started to laugh but it did nothing to dispel the tightness of sexual tension that spun in the air around us.

"What did you have in mind?" Carlisle said while looking between Edward and me with a face full of questions.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, I think I am," he chuckled back at me.

"Then no better time than the present, huh?" I said as I stepped back into Edward, pulling his hand as we walked around the counter towards where Carlisle was standing. "Follow us…." I said over my shoulder, leading the way down the hall to our bedroom.

"Right now?" He sputtered. "What about that dinner you've spent all day cooking?" Carlisle curiously asked as he continued to walk between me and Edward until we reached the doorway. I turned around to face Carlisle, while Edward stepped up behind him, sandwiching him in between us.

"Now, is the perfect time," I said as I ran my hand down his cheek while Edward circled his arms around Carlisle's waist. "We've been waiting for you…are you ready?" Edward whispered in his ear as he ghosted his nose up and down Carlisle's neck.

I heard Carlisle suck in a breath, then I felt him shiver as his eyes opened to search mine. A resounding, "Yes" gushed out as he released his breath.

I grabbed his hand to lead him towards our bed. I stopped, turned to him while stepping closer to him, leaving no space between us as Edward mirrored my actions along Carlisle's back. Our arms encircled him and I lifted his chin to allow access to his lips as I saw Edward tugging the bottom of his shirt up his chest to pull it off. I quickly helped Edward remove the shirt. Carlisle seemed to now be panting, as he experienced the same anticipation that Edward and I had been captivated by for the past twenty-four hours.

I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid my hands down each side of his hips to remove his boxers and jeans. I stopped to remove his boots and socks, so that I could slide the denim off his feet. He had a gloriously toned body. Not a stitch of hair on his chest or around his cock, which was so hard it curved up to his taut stomach.

I stood back up to place my hands on his hips, as Edward snaked his hands to rest on top of mine. We made eye contact over Carlisle's shoulder as he stood there gasping for breath. "Do you want us, Carlisle? We can stop now, if this isn't what you want?" I whispered to his lips as I leaned into him prepared to take his mouth in mine.

"God no, please don't stop, please…." He gushed out breathlessly. I smirked at him before I softly placed my lips on his. I felt Edwards left hand snake around to my hip as I pulled Carlisle closer to me. I couldn't help but lick his bottom lip before he opened his mouth to allow access to my tongue. I could feel Edward move behind Carlisle and then heard the rustle of clothes as I imagined Edward stripping them off his gorgeous body.

I felt Carlisle's arms move to close around my torso, he held me to him as I deepened our kiss. His mouth was delicious and warm and his tongue laved mine in perfect timing. I pulled back for a breath, a small moan escaped at the feel of Edward's hand as it palmed my rock hard cock through my jeans.

"Lose the clothes baby," he said to me as I pulled back to see him over Carlisle's shoulder.

I stepped back and started to remove my clothes, I loved the feel of both their eyes on me while I revealed my body to them. Simultaneous gasps could be heard as my cock sprang free when I removed my jeans. I think it was the fact that I was going commando that did them in. With mirth in my eyes I looked up to shining blue and green eyes that now watched my every move. I couldn't help but fuck with them by grabbing my cock and stroking it a few times. My stunt obviously worked as they both licked their lips. Carlisle started panting as I walked backwards to the bed. I sat upon the bed, I motioned for him to come to me. He slowly took a few steps with Edward's hands attached to his hips.

Once he got right in front of me, I leaned down and licked from his navel down to the top of straining shaft. I saw Edward move out from behind Carlisle and toward our bedside table where the items we'd need were stored. He quickly removed a row of condoms and a container of lube. I watched him as I couldn't pass up seeing his deliciously hard cock twitch as he retrieved the items and walked back to his position behind Carlisle.

"Do you need to be prepped, Carlisle?" Edward whispered to him when he was in place again.

"Yes, Edward, it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure." He softly said with a sad look in his eyes. I quickly reached out to place my hands on his chest. The perfect skin I found there called to me as my hands ran up and down his chest. My actions willed him to forget his pain and let us make him feel good.

I saw Edward pull a condom out of the pack, tear it open and start to cover his cock with it before he applied a generous amount of lube to his hand and fingers. I looked up to see that Carlisle stared at me with soft lust filled eyes and his cock twitched as I leaned forward to blow a breath across the tip, all while I waited for Edward to make the first move.

"Jasper, baby, lay down on the bed. Carlisle, crawl over him with your cock in his face, straddling him. Then put your hands on the headboard, leaning over him." Edward instructed us both, he loved directing our lovemaking and I certainly had no problem with him being in control. My boy knew what to do to make sure that everyone involved got the most pleasurable experience.

Carlisle quickly did as Edward said, leaning his body over me so that the tip of his cock was just above my mouth. My eyes watched it bob in front of me as my mouth watered in anticipation. I knew Edward would tell me when to take Carlisle's cock into my mouth so I waited as he got everything lined up. We'd been in this position before and I couldn't wait because not only would I have Carlisle's cock in my mouth but I'd also have the pleasure of Edward, eventually, riding my cock as well.

"Jasper, hands only for now," Edward said as he looked around Carlisle to make eye contact with me. I smiled and nodded to let him know I understood what he had in mind. I slowly took Carlisle's cock in my hands, as I looked up to see him with his head down so he could watch. His breaths came quick and heavy. His eyes closed while he panted, "Yes, yes, fuck yes…that feels so good." He slowly started to thrust into my hand that was completely closed around him, I couldn't help but run my thumb over his tip to spread his pre-cum around.

I could tell when Edward entered a finger into him as Carlisle stilled and gasped out "Fuck, it's been too long, more, please more." He said over his shoulder as he turned to watch Edward as best as he could. I could feel Edward push in and pull out as I continued to stroke Carlisle's amazing cock. Eventually, his thrusts started to build a pace to match the down stroke of Edward's fingers. It didn't take long for the tell-tale sound of the lube being opened and I knew that Edward was ready to take Carlisle with his enormous cock.

"Carlisle, are you going to be able to hold off on cumming until I tell you?" I heard Edward ask as he leaned over Carlisle's back.

"I'll try, Edward, I'll certainly try." He husked out as he felt Edward's tip enter him slowly. I slowed my strokes to allow him time to adjust to Edward's size. The sensation of his tight hole being stretched certainly could be overwhelming.

"Oh fuck me Edward, that feels amazing," he sighed as I resumed my strokes. I made sure to take long hard pulls on his shaft to increase the pleasure that I'm certain he felt with Edward as he pushed deep into him. I knew first hand the rhythm that Edward liked best, a deep push in and a then he would pull almost completely out. It was what Edward did best with his almost ten inch cock. It felt glorious with that deep, slow penetration. Going too rough to fast was painful, as we'd learned through years of experience.

My boy certainly knew how to dig his snake deep and provide the most delicate pleasure while fucking me senseless. I loved the feel of him inside me and I knew that Carlisle was getting the most deliciously ride right now.

"More, Edward…please more." Carlisle breathed.

"Gladly babe," Edward replied as he immediately pushed further down into him.

"Harder Jasper, please pull harder." He begged with his mouth and his eyes as he watched me stroke him. I knew I couldn't comply though…Edward ran this show and Carlisle would benefit from it if he was patient enough.

Edward picked up his pace. His large strong hands came to land on Carlisle's hip and the other one on his shoulder. I tensed in anticipation because I knew what was next for all of us. My suspicions were confirmed when Edward leaned over Carlisle's back and whispered to him, "Grab that headboard and hold on…" Carlisle's breath seemed to stutter and stop as Edward's raspy voice gave him clear indication that he was close.

My eyes met Edward's over Carlisle's shoulder. "Jasper, be ready, this won't take long baby." I could hear the smile in his voice as he started to push harder and faster into Carlisle. I could feel Carlisle's body screaming out for release. His cock grew in anticipation of relief.

"Fuck you are so tight, Carlisle, you like that, me fucking you hard and fast?" Edward pushed between breaths as he went about pounding into Carlisle's ass.

"Yes, God yes, please don't stop….so good, fuck so deep….so hard…." He hissed as he gave his body over to Edward's demands.

"Now, Jasper," Edward yelled, I lifted my head to wrap my mouth around Carlisle's cock, I made sure to suck him deep. My tongue swirled around his shaft as I took him in and out of my mouth, I heard him scream in pleasure at the double sensation of being fucked and sucked at the same time.

"Shit Jasper, so good, your mouth…..so good, don't stop, please, don't stop," He cried in almost agony at the sensations he felt.

I hollowed out my cheeks, opened my throat and slid him straight down sensing that he was about to blow just as I heard Edward scream out, "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, oh fuck….." I had to hold onto Carlisle as I felt Edward pull his ass hard. My mouth maintained contact as Carlisle's hot cum burst in several spurts down the back of my tongue and throat. The taste was incredible, so different from Edward yet it was nice to have something new every so often. I started to clean him with my tongue in preparation for my own release.

It was only a matter of seconds before I felt Edward's hands lathering my cock up with the lube before he slowly started to inch down onto my shaft. I grabbed Carlisle's thighs in a death grip to hold him in place as I felt all of Edward's heat surrounding my dick. "FUCK EDWARD, so good love, sooooo good", I couldn't help but draw out the words, my mind barely able to form coherent thoughts at all. I felt Carlisle move so that he could watch what Edward and I were doing to each other, so I pushed his thighs up slightly which allowed me room to to watch my cock slide in and out of Edward as he drove himself up and down my cock.

"Damn Jasper, you feel so good inside of me baby," he cried out as he continued to impale himself on my length. I could feel my orgasm start to build and I knew that I wouldn't last long, I looked up to see Carlisle stroked himself over me, I hoped that he was about to cum again as well.

"Carlisle, lower back down here, I'll take some more of that sweet cum of yours," I spoke to him as he slowly descended back down to my mouth and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I filled Edward with my own juice. Edward pulled up on my cock, leaving just the tip inside him before he thrusted back down on me sliding my cock all the way inside of him. I moaned around Carlisle's cock as my orgasm ripped through me.

At the same exact time I felt Carlisle's cum fill my mouth, I quickly swallowed it all before screaming out, "FFUUUCKKKKK EEDDDDDDDDDDDDWAAARRDDDDD, baby fuck, so good…..soooooo gooood." I hissed as he stilled for a second to allow me to pulse inside him a few times before he slowly rose to pull me free from his body.

Carlisle moved to lie down beside me as Edward slowly made his way to my other side, all three of us collapsing in sheer satisfaction and exhaustion.

"Boys, I must say, that was one of the most erotic things I've ever been a part of," Carlisle's voice came out as a laugh as he turned to face both of us. Edward quickly moved me to my side so that he could spoon me as we talked to Carlisle about what just happened.

"So glad you enjoyed it." I smiled at him as Edward answered.

"Who's up for a shower?" I asked, feeling Edward lean down to kiss my neck as his arm pulled me tight against him. I loved this after-glow, cuddly side of him.

"You two really are a beautiful sight to behold, you know?" Carlisle said while Edward and I kissed softly before turning back to him.

"We know what love is and we enjoy sharing it," I told Carlisle, I reached out to softly caress his beautiful jaw line.

"How lucky you both must feel to have each other and to be comfortable enough to share yourselves with another." He said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"You'll find your own Edward someday, Carlisle." I softly said to him, as I tried to hold his gaze. I wanted to let him know I held hope for him.

"Come on you two saps, let's go get cleaned up." Edward said with a little laugh as he pulled me up from the bed. I held a hand out for Carlisle to pull him with us to the master bathroom.

Edward went about disposing of his condom, whereas we didn't use condoms with each other, we most definitely did when taking on a new lover.

Edward got towels for us all and adjusted the four shower heads to a perfect temperature. I walked to the cabinet to grab another condom and the water safe lube. I knew how tempted we were going to be in the shower so I wanted to be prepared for anything.

I laid the items on the little shelf built into our shower before I motioned for Carlisle to step in, Edward stepped in right after him. We each stood under a shower head in our shower haven, we did wash our bodies but most of the time was spent looking at each other's bodies.

My boy was taller than me by a few inches and all male. I loved his long arms and legs and even his cock had the long lines of his body, even in a semi-hard state. He smirked at me as he caught me as my eyes roamed over him, "See something you like, baby?" He asked with a hint of cockiness to his voice.

I stood with my hands on my hips, my own cock standing at full attention, "You know I do, love." I replied as I let my eyes wander to Carlisle who was taking my body in with the full force of his eyes. I offered him my crooked grin before I posed the same question to him.

He blushed the most delicious pink before he responded, "Yes, I like it a lot." He gulped hard a time or two before his eyes lowered to my cock.

I turned around so they could get a nice long look at my ass, knowing that Edward wouldn't be able to resist when I bent over to grab some shampoo.

I felt Edward's hands go around my wrist as I went to pour out some shampoo, "No, baby, I'll do that for you." He took the bottle from me, stepped in front of me and looked to Carlisle over my shoulder saying, "Carlisle, I'll take the front, you take care of the back." Edward offered up as a demand, letting Carlisle know how this was about to happen. My boy always knew how to make it right for everyone involved, this time was no exception.

I wasn't going to complain, I knew I was about to get taken care of by these two exceptionally ready men. I closed my eyes and got lost in the feel of Edward's hands in my hair and Carlisle's hands roaming between my ass and my shoulders.

As Edward rinsed my hair, I felt Carlisle's lips roam around my neck, across my shoulders, as he pulled me tighter into him with his hardened length nested in between the cheeks of my ass. I felt him thrust slightly as I pushed back into him.

At the same time I felt Edward kiss my jaw and nibble my ear. He kissed a line down my body as he lowered to his knees. I opened my eyes to watch Edward, I held my breath as I waited for his lips to encompass my cock.

"Jasper, lean forward, put your hands on the wall. Carlisle, you'll find what you need behind you on the shelf," Edward said as he slowly stroked my cock in long, slow flicks of his wrist. I leaned forward, spread my legs and tried to keep my breathing in check with the anticipation of being completely consumed.

Edward's tongue snaked out and licked my tip causing me to hiss, "Edward, love, please don't tease me, just take it, I need to feel your lips wrapped around me….please?" I pleaded with him as he smirked at me. He slowly leaned in and slipped me just inside his warm, hot mouth. "Yessssss," I gushed out with a long exhaled breath.

Just as I felt Edward suck my shaft all the way into his mouth, I felt Carlisle's finger making its way inside me. My body responded all on its own and I felt myself push my ass out to meet his touch. His left hand clamped down on my hip as he slowly started to pump another finger inside me, deliciously stretching me which caused me to moan in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck yes, Carlisle, I'm ready, take me," I said as I pushed back harder into his thrust. He slowly removed his fingers and I felt the tip of his cock push gently into me. I paused all movement , I allowed Carlisle the chance to slide inside of me completely. Both of us letting a long, deep moan once he was fully sheathed in my heat, "Fuck Jasper, so tight, so hot…." He growled out.

Edward started to suck me faster and deeper. He knew exactly the spot to twirl his tongue around my dick to elicit a groan that echoed around the walls of the shower. He slowed as he waited for Carlisle to set the pace, I knew that it turned him on when Carlisle's push into my ass pushed me deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck Jasper…you feel soooo good, I'm not gonna last long, you better hold on tight," he breathed as his pace increased and I could hear nothing but the smack of his hip bones as they met my ass, repeatedly.

Edward met the pace of Carlisle's thrusts, he sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. His jaw relaxed which opened his throat and I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat. I knew I wouldn't last long as he deep throated my cock.

"So good baby, fuck your mouth feels so good….I'm so close," I told him as he wrapped his long arms around my thighs holding me deep within his mouth as Carlisle pulled almost all the way out before he rammed back inside me, deeper than I'd even imagined he could go. Carlisle's fingers dug harder into my hip bone as he held me to him. The depth of his emotion that I felt radiate off of him caused my orgasm to skim through me as I filled Edward's mouth with my hot juice.

"FUUUUCCCKKKKKKK …..soooo good…fuck…." I screamed out incoherently. My legs turn to jello and my knees got weak. I was overcome with emotion and exhaustion from our time together.

Carlisle's hands held me tight around the waist, as I felt his forehead come to rest between my shoulder blades, he gasped for breath. "Mmmmhhhhmmm that was, really, really good….thank you, thank both of you for allowing me to be a part of that." Carlisle said quietly and full of sincerity.

Edward stood slowly, I leaned into his body, as he wrapped an arm around me for support. "Carlisle," he pulled him closer and ran a hand around Carlisle's neck, "It was truly our pleasure having you join us." He then stepped closer to Carlisle, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his beautiful mouth.

Edward pulled back from the kiss, "Come on, let's get the two of you fed and put to bed. He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and dried off before he casually wrapped it around his hips.

Fuck, he was sexy as hell; especially with that tattoo of my name across his back, in full view. The sight of it always caused me to get hard. I loved that boy more than life itself and I tried to show it with the tattoo of his name across my lower abdomen.

Sure, we brought someone else into our bed occasionally, but we both knew without a doubt that we were made for each other. We would be perfectly content if it were only the two of us the rest of our lives together. But we enjoyed having the thrill of something new, every now and then.

He reached for a towel for Carlisle, helping to dry him off before Edward wrapped it tightly around Carlisle's hips. He kissed him again softly and then turned to help me out of the shower. He ran the towel down my arms, bending down to run it up my legs. I was rewarded with a soft kiss to my tattoo before he stood back up and wrapped me in a towel to match as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you baby," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." I reached up to kiss him one more time before we heard Carlisle clear his throat behind us. "Um, maybe I should get dressed and just go now," Carlisle stated nervously.

Edward and I turned to him together, "No Carlisle, we aren't finished yet….unless you're done and want to go?" I asked him as I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, well, it just seemed like I was…well, no…I don't want to go if you don't want me to go." He said nervously. He glanced at the door then back at his feet before he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Carlisle, look at me," Edward commanded.

Carlisle slowly opened his eyes. "We have a rule that if we bring someone in, everyone gets a taste of each other….do you understand? Are you up for that?" Edward asked with a full voice of authority.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he got a small, wicked smile on his face. "Yes, Edward, I'm definitely up for that." I smirked too, knowing I hadn't yet had got fill Carlisle and that Edward had yet to enjoy the pleasure Carlisle had to offer, either.

"Let's go eat, give our bodies a rest and enjoy our evening." I said as I led them both out of the bathroom.

We all changed into some lounge pants, made our way back into the kitchen and sat and ate, enjoying the evening. We talked well into the early hours of the night. We finished off a few bottles of wine. Edward finally stood, held out both of his hands toward each of us and stated, "Let's go to bed." The gleam in his eye was hard to miss as he led both of us down the hall to our bedroom.

He quickly undressed as both Carlisle and I did the same. Edward motioned for Carlisle to crawl in the middle as we all made our way to bed. Edward leaned over to turn off the light, turning on the music, and pulled Carlisle to face him and allowing me to spoon Carlisle's luscious backside. Edward then laid down with his back to Carlisle so that we were in a three-way spoon.

It didn't take long in this position before we were all panting, thrusting and moaning out in pleasure ready for the next round. I quickly reached behind me to grab a few condoms and the lube from the table; I handed one to Carlisle while readying my own body.

I slid a finger snuggly in between Carlisle's soft cheeks, feeling him pushing back onto my finger as I lifted my head to watch him slowly shove his own fingers inside my boy who moaned at the contact.

I made quick work of stretching and preparing Carlisle, my cock now throbbed, it was ready to slip into his tight hole. I waited for him to slowly push inside of Edward before I placed my tip at his entrance.

Fuck he was tight, hot and clenching around my aching cock. I knew I'd need to take it slow, as he was out of practice and we'd been going at it pretty hard tonight. I slowly pushed in half way before pulling almost all the way out. I set a slow pace of sliding in and slinking back out. I made sure that I pushed in a little deeper with each thrust, until I was finally all the way inside. "Fuck Carlisle, you're so tight." I said as I wrapped one arm under him holding his chest and placing the other on his hip to hold him to me.

I let him set the pace as he took Edward closer to the brink of his own orgasm.

We fucked soft and slow for a fair amount of time before lust overcame us and it quickly became a thrusting match to see who could reach their orgasm first. I felt my balls tighten knowing a few more deep pushes and I'd be done. I heard Carlisle call out, "YESSSSS shit Edward…," as he thrust and stilled pushing me over the edge. I couldn't stop the instinct to roughly pull his ass back onto my dick as I pulsed four hard times as the fire rushed through my body emptying into the condom.

All three of us laid there trying to catch our breath, relishing the high of our orgasms before Edward slowly stood to go clean himself off. When he returned Carlisle quickly took his turn, leaving Edward and I to a few tender moments of whispered terms of endearment and kisses.

Carlisle crawled back into the bed, and I slowly made my way to the bathroom utterly spent and exhausted. What a great night it had turned out to be I thought to myself as I disposed of the condom and cleaned myself up.

I got a drink of water, turned off the light and crawled back into bed with my boy and our friend.

We all got situated as we wrapped ourselves around one another before hearing Carlisle whisper, "That was….just….more….than I ever expected." He yawned before he snuggled into Edward's side while I tightened my arms around him from behind. "Just…..More…," he sighed as he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

**A/n: This is intended to be a quick little O/s but I had so much writing it and I fell in love with these characters. SOOOOO I'm not going to mark it completed….for now. I might occasionally add onto it a chapter here a chapter there. It will NOT become a multi-chapter fic with a regular updating schedule. BUT will be updated when I need to write some fluff or just write some lemony boy/boy/boy action!**

**THANK YOU LVTWILIGHT09 and BNWL for reading, beta'ing and cleaning this mess up for me.**

**I had WAY to much fun writing this one…..slash is now in my blood for good, I'm afraid;)**

**Kyla**


	2. Connections

Chapter 2 Connections

**A/n: This started as a little ditty for a faithful reader, Aphrodite...and it's been a bug in my head ever since... I wish, honestly that I could write a chapter a day for these two...but it's not possible. However, I have several things in store for this deliciously pervy pair...so stayed tuned.**

**I fell in love with Carlisle in the last chapter and couldn't stand to see him lonely...so this is for him;)**

**I wanted to say a HUGE Thank you to Bnjwl's Fanfiction. BB, I love you and adore you and appreciate you more than words can ever say. This chapter is dedicated solely to you. MWAH:)**

JPOV

Edward and I lay wrapped in each others arms after our shower, we loved to enjoy the warmth of the others skin. "Edward, have you thought any more about fixing Carlisle up with someone?" After our rendezvous with Carlisle, we'd grown quite attached to him, not sexually, but as a close friend.

Not that he wasn't worth having in our bed again, but Carlisle was lonely and needed someone of his very own.

"Actually, I think I may have found someone that would be perfect for him," I looked up from Edward's chest and blinked the sleep away. "Really? Who?" I inquired.

"There's that new guy at work, Riley. We got to talking in the break room yesterday morning and he was asking me about a good club. I asked a few questions and found out he's single, prefers guys a little older than him and isn't in the whole 'party' scene.

Edward pulled me tighter against him, kissed my forehead and nudged me to raise my head to him for a kiss. "Plus, he's very easy on the eyes." I loved it when he was soft and tender with me with like this. "Baby, I want you, please?" His voice smooth as butter with a hint of yearning as he asked to be with me.

I raised my lips to his as I pulled myself up on top of him. His tongue snaked it's way into my mouth, wrapping around my tongue. He knew I loved that and it caused me to moan into his mouth. His arms tightened me into his grip as we slowly started to grind against each other, both our cocks rock hard as they rubbed together.

I pulled back for a breath as he whispered, "I love you, Jasper."

His eyes held the key to my soul as I returned the sentiment, "More than my own life, Edward." I scooted further up his body to straddle his hips, before I leaned down to kiss him again. I loved the feel of his lips, the warmth of his breath and the wetness of his mouth.

My boy was the epitome of a Sex God and he was all mine.

I heard him reach for the table so I sat up to help him get whatever he searched for, "Allow me baby," I grabbed the lube and I placed it in his hand. My eyes never left his.

"Ride me, Jasper, please baby, I need it so bad." I could never turn him down, especially when he was being the softer, gentler boy that I loved. He was full of need and I loved it. He only showed me this adoration and this side of him. It was my absolute favorite part of him, because it was all mine.

We loved to share our bodies in fun but this, this is the Edward I love with all of my heart and soul. The Edward that reminds me that I am his and his alone. The Edward that will love me until the end of time.

"Yes baby." I took the lube from his hand, kissed him again and reached behind me to lube him up, so that I could glide him inside of me, to easily fill me with that delicious cock of his.

Once he was thoroughly lubricated, I laid the tube back on the nightstand, sat up on my knees and positioned myself over his hardened length. I slowly pushed it inside my hole, inching down on him with the most miniscule of movements. "Fuck Jasper, baby, I love when you take me all the way in," With a thrust his hips, he pushed his way past my relaxed opening and completely filled me until my ass was flush with his groin. "Oh my god, Edward...sooo good, you feel so good inside of me," I said as my body started to rise and fall on top of him.

Our movements were slow, calculated, our hands intertwined as I leaned over him, our eyes never left the embrace that we shared with each other. "My body was made for loving you, Jasper, only you can make me feel this way, baby." His eyes had a light that shined only for me, as mine shone only for him. "Yours, Edward," was all I could repeat as we made love.

His hips began to thrust a little harder and my falls impaled him a little deeper, we were both very cautious not to cause each other pain, but to only feel the pleasure that our bodies could find in one another.

His hand wound around my cock, he knew how to twist and tug my shaft in a bundle of nerves as he sought to bring me release as he cried out my name with his. I stilled my movements, feeling my orgasm as it built. The anticipation ended when I felt him pulse his hot cum inside of me.

He sped up his hand and the flames burst out of me and claimed his chest as it sprayed from my body. He gently stroked my dick until the pulsing subsided and we were both completely wiped out.

I leaned down carefully and kissed him passionately before I whispered, "Always yours, baby, always."

Once we could breathe normally again, I slowly pulled him out of my body, and rose off the bed to go clean myself up. When I left the bathroom I made sure to get a warm rag to clean him up as well. "You take such good care of me, Jasper." He whispered as I wiped his body off.

"As you do me, Edward." I snuggled back into his side once we were done and he flipped off the lamp.

He kissed my temple. "Let's set something up for next weekend for Riley and Carlisle, okay baby?"

"Sounds good. I'll call Carlisle tomorrow, you invite Riley." I said before I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I love.

The next week flew by and everything had been arranged. Carlisle was beside himself with anxiety of meeting someone new, especially someone younger. I kept reminding him he was only thirty-four, not ancient and Riley was twenty-six, so it was not that much of an age difference. He laughed when I reminded him that he was a hot piece of ass and joked that I should know.

He was worried about Riley finding out about his fling with me and Edward. I assured him that it was completely up to him to divulge that information when and if he saw fit.

Edward and I had secretly hoped that this meeting would turn into the start of a relationship between the two of them. We also hoped we could have a little play time with both Carlisle and Riley, eventually. New relationships in the gay world were just as hot and heavy as they were in the hetero world, so it might be a while, if ever, that they both felt like they would be ready to share. But, we could hope, right?

That Friday I spent the day in the kitchen. I cooked while Edward made sure the house was spotless as he was anal retentive about that shit. The kitchen was my domain, he took care of the rest of the house. I don't do the toilets, he could handle that all he wanted. It worked for us.

"Jasper, I'm so excited," he bopped into the kitchen with his cleaning supply caddy, rubber gloves and a mop in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. "You are such a flamer." I giggled at him. "I can't help that I'm OCD and live with a slob like you." He teased back.

"True, but if your dad could see you in that get-up, he'd have a field day with it, 'Macho Boy'." I joked back at him.

"As a doctor, I think my dad would have no problem with a sterile environment." Edward was all about sterile for sure. I grabbed him and pushed him against the pantry door, grinding up on him as I kissed him senseless. "Let's make it unsanitary, I like defiling your floors." I said before my lips crashed back to his, I knew it would cause him to groan deep in his throat. It was a sound I never got tired of and Edward never let me down.

He flipped us around, dropped his stuff and fell to his knees, pulled my pants down smoothly as his lips suddenly surrounded the head of my cock. He licked his way around the tip, and gathered the pre-cum before he pulled back, "How about you defile my mouth, instead?" He looked up at me with a lust filled haze that settled in his eyes. His large hands moved around my hips, to grab my ass and use it to thrust my cock into his mouth.

My hands went straight to his hair, I made sure to grab hard and guide his mouth up and down on my cock. "Fuck baby, suck me dry," I commanded as he hollowed his cheeks and twirled his tongue around my shaft, he continued to moan the whole time.

I loved to watch his lips move up and down my length as I fucked his mouth. I felt his throat open up. I started to take shorter, quicker strokes because I knew that if I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat, I would explode. I wasn't through fucking him yet, "Get on your hands and knees, Edward, now." He quickly shed his pants, or at least pushed them down past his knees, in order to comply with my order. I reached over to our 'junk' drawer and grabbed the lube. Yes, we keep a tube of lube in almost every room, we've been caught unprepared before and decided that it would never happen again. So now there is lube in almost every room in our house.

I lined myself up to his ass and ran a line of lube down my cock. I spread it on my cock while I fingered him with my free hand. I spread his ass cheeks and pushed into him. We both moaned at the contact. This wouldn't be a long fuck but a hard and fast, need it now, greedy one.

I pushed a little deeper with each thrust and before long I pounded my body against his ass, the only sound was our moans and flesh that struck against each other as our sex filled the air. "God you feel so good wrapped around my cock. You like it when I take you hard, don't you baby?" I knew he loved it when I took control, so I put one of my hands firmly on his shoulder, the other on his hip and rode him as hard as I could push my body.

I felt his hand move to his cock as he held himself up on one arm, stroking himself in time with my movements. "Cum with me, Edward. NOW!" I demanded as I felt the heat rip through my cock. His body responded as his ass clamped down on my shaft, he milked me of every last drop I had to offer. I heard his grunt and growl as his own release spewed out of him, onto his freshly mopped floor.

He leaned down on his elbows, the breath forced out of his body as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck, Jasper, you had to make me mess up the floor, didn't you?" He whimpered, no doubt at the pounding his ass just took.

I slapped his ass gently, "You bet that pretty ass of yours, I did?" I snorted as I tried to catch my own breath, I laid down across his back. The sweat of his skin felt like silk against my face, it brought me great pleasure to feel it because I knew that I alone was the reason for that sweat. I knew in the back of my mind the delicious retaliation that he'd dish out to me later. I smiled in anticipation.

I pushed up to get off his back so he could clean that damn floor, again.

A few hours later the table was set, the floor had been freshly mopped and I had just pulled the lemon chicken from the oven when the doorbell rang. "I've got it," Edward chimed from the other room. I smiled, took a sip of wine and went to greet our guest.

As I rounded the corner I was met with the glorious sight of Carlisle's back side. The man had a stupendous ass and the jeans he wore only enhanced it. "Hi Carlisle," I spoke as he and Edward turned toward me in the doorway of the kitchen.

He quickly crossed the floor to hug me, "Hello, Jazz." His voice was warm but obviously full of nerves.

"Calm down, C." I whispered in his ear, hoping to calm him with words alone, when I saw his eyes I decided to try for distraction instead. "Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked as he eagerly nodded his head.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what I need." He followed me into the kitchen. I poured his glass and couldn't stop the laugh when I took in his nervous twitching. "Carlisle, would you please stop worrying? It's all going to be fine."

"I'll try, Jasper, I'm just ...this is...it's been so long for me. I want to make a good impression." He gushed as he inhaled a deep breath. He took a few deep, calming breathes, opened his eyes to reveal a much more serene Carlisle.

"There's the man I adore," I praised him, as I struggled to hold back a chuckle.

Then the doorbell rang and all color drained from his face, "I've got it," we heard Edward yell. We stayed in the kitchen. We couldn't help but listen to the greetings between Edward and Riley. I grabbed Carlisle's wrist, "It'll be fine." I tried to reassure him just as Edward and this gorgeous hunk of man walked around the corner.

I moved around the bar to stand next to Edward, "Riley Biers, meet my husband, Jasper Whitlock-Masen." I extended my hand before we leaned into a half hug. "Hi Riley, welcome to our home." I excitedly greeted him before I turned to introduce Carlisle. "And this is our close friend, Carlisle Cullen." I moved a slight bit to the side, opening up the view for them to take one another.

A broad smile broke out on Carlisle's face as he seemed instantly mesmerized by the sexy specimen displayed before him. "Hi, Riley, it's so nice to meet you." He took a few small steps to embrace Riley in a hug.

Riley smiled wickedly at Edward before he pulled back to say, "I've heard so much about you, Carlisle, it's nice to finally put a face to the name." They stood there their eyes never left each other as the minutes ticked by. Edward and I glanced at each other, our faces revealed our excitement, we knew we'd made another love connection. High fives to us.

"Dinner is just about ready if you'd like to take a seat in the dining room," I announced before I turned to Riley, "would you like a glass of wine?"

His eyes still had not left Carlisle's as he answered, "Yes, please."

Carlisle stepped back a bit and extended his hand to Riley, to lead him into the dining room. Edward helped me gather the dishes to set out on the table.

The conversation flowed easy and bottles of wine were consumed before the evening wound down. Both of our guests were well past the limit of being able to drive, so we offered them the use of our guest room which they happily accepted.

Later that night after Edward had thoroughly punished me for dirtying up his floor, we laid in bed, listening to the sounds of our newly coupled friends. I fell asleep content in the arms of my lover, happy for my friend to have found someone of his own.

The days turned into weeks and soon it was Riley and Carlisle's three month anniversary. I had offered to cook a meal and throw a small dinner party in their honor, which they readily accepted.

It was also the night that Edward and I had secretly hoped would happen so long ago, as well. Carlisle and Riley had asked for a night of playtime with the two of us and we eagerly agreed to their request.

After the guests had come and gone, soft music played through the house, candles were lit about the room as we all danced with our respective partners. "How about we switch things up a bit?" Edward asked before he placed a gentle kiss to my lips. "I love you," he whispered in my ear as Riley responded.

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind, Edward?"

"Your pick as to the switch, since you asked for this night." Edward conceded.

"Carlisle, love, you choose," his eyes danced as his held Carlisle in his arms and watched his face for a reaction.

"I'll stick with how it all began last time," he chuckled, "and start with Jasper." My mouth watered at the thought of touching Carlisle again.

We all shuffled partners and the romantic vibe in the air quickly took on a feel of lust and need as I pulled Carlisle closer to me. Our lips crashed, I found his tongue ready to invade my mouth. His cock was hard and instantly grinding into mine through our clothes.

I could hear the muffled moans that came from Edward and knew that it would not be long until we were naked and being directed into a scene of his making. I took the opportunity to pull Carlisle's shirt up and over his head as he smoothly returned the favor.

I heard the tell-tale sound of belts being unbuckled and zippers being undone from behind me as I felt the same actions repeated between Carlisle and I.

Soon, all four of us were naked, sprawled out on the floor. We kissed, sucked and rubbed our bodies against each other. The moans filled the air and I heard Edward call to me, "Jasper would you lie down on your back, please baby?" I pulled my lips from Carlisle's cock and did as Edward asked, eagerly.

"Riley, on all fours over Jasper, please," he cooed as his lips ran a line up Riley's jawline. "Of course." Riley said with a voice full of want.

Once Riley was positioned over me, I heard Edward hand a condom and lube to Carlisle as they both got prepared for the action.

Carlisle watched Edward as he prepared to take Riley, I could tell by the gleam in his eye that it was a thrill for him to watch, too.

I loved watching Edward fuck. He was a magnificent creature when he was in the throes of sexual wantonness. The way his body glided in and out, the muscles in his back and shoulders were hypnotic for me to watch. As much I loved and worshiped his body, I enjoyed watching him give himself to someone else. The sheer erotic nature of being able to see that side of him always made my cock hard.

However, the view I had tonight was of the steel rod that Riley was swinging in my face as he got into a comfortable position. His cock was about eight inches but thick and smooth. The boy definitely had girth on his side which made my mouth water at the challenge of being able to take him all in.

Carlisle spread my legs, then he positioned my calves over his hips as he readied me. The wantoness in my body, caused me to thrust my hips up before he could hold me into place. "Ready, Carlisle?" Edward asked, as Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper, you know what to do." His voice had a wicked edge as he spoke to me, knowing I couldn't see him. "Mmm, hmmm," I moaned back to him.

I felt him enter Riley by the shift in Riley's body over mine as I slowly sneaked my tongue out to lick the head of his cock. As I heard his gasp, I felt Carlisle's head start to push into me as well. My tongue stopped as I decided to help Carlisle. I gently lifted my hips and spread my legs further apart and up. I felt him push a little deeper and when he was about half way in, I reached up and grabbed Riley's hips. I pulled his cock further into my mouth.

I set a pace to match Edward's thrusts, long and deep, the way I know he liked to fuck. I swirled my tongue around Riley's shaft as I felt his lips descend down toward my cock. I laid my head back to the floor as Carlisle picked up his pace, he watched Riley suck my cock and the sight of it pushed him harder and deeper inside of me.

I tightened my grip on Riley's hips as Carlisle pulled my legs over his shoulders. Riley moaned around my dick, this simple action sent vibrations through my body. I snaked a hand down under Riley and Edward, to push a finger against Edward's hole. He bucked into Riley hard, this action started a chain reaction that caused the other three of us to become more frenzied in our movements.

The house was silent except for the moans, growls, whimpers, and the skin that slapped against each other as each of us were thoroughly fucked. Edward broke the silence with his plea, "Everyone get there, please, I can't hold back much longer."

"Fuck, Jasper, you're so tight," Carlisle hissed as he pushed a little deeper. To heighten his pleasure I started to relax and then clamp down on him. A deep growl erupted from his mouth before I felt him explode inside me, so I opened my throat and swallowed Riley's cock completely as I felt him release down my throat. At the height of his orgasm, he opened his throat to allow me to push my cock all the way inside his mouth. My back arched off the floor at the amount of pleasure that happened to me and around me. Carlisle still pumped into me. Edward still rode Riley hard and their actions forced his cock deeper into my throat. It was simply to much and my cock pulsed streams of hot cum all over Riley's tongue, throat and lips.

Each of us screamed, cursed and collapsed in that order. There were pants, gasps, incoherent whispers that hung in the air that was still thick with the smell of sex.

Our limbs were tangled, our cocks were limp, and our mouths were dry...as each of us slowly gained our breath and enough feelings to our bodies to be able to move from our contorted positions.

I laid there with Riley's head on my thigh. Carlisle stroked Riley's hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes, while Edward lay above me as his knee rested on my shoulder.

"Fuck. That was intense." Carlisle stated with obvious elation.

"Jasper, you okay?" Edward's voice was full of honey and concern.

"Yes, baby, I'm good." I spoke with a hoarse voice after I finally regained my ability to breathe normal.

"Shower?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely." Edward replied.

"Yes," Carlisle stated.

"Sure." I agreed.

Edward and I didn't tend to play with couples, but with the fact that we knew them before made the experience with Carlisle and Riley a lot easier than I remember our last experience going. There was just too much tension between the two guys that we played with last time, hence the reason we decided to play with singles from that point on.

However, tonight may have changed that rule and immediately a new couple that we'd met at a recent fundraiser came to mind. They were both big muscled and super tall men, not really our type but they seemed like a fun couple of guys. I might mention them to Edward, if this experience goes well. Their names were Emmett and Jake. I bet he remembers them.

"Jasper, are you going to take my hand or not?" Edward looked at me inquisitively as I realized that he'd been talking to me while I daydreamed.

"Sorry, baby," I said, as I took his hand for him to pull me up of the floor. Edward, Riley and Carlisle all stared at me as if I'd grown a second cock or something. "What?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward's eyes were full of concern.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a minute. It just occurred to me how much easier it was to have a couple to play with, that's all." His eyes got a twinge of pain as he remembered our past experience, I'm sure. "Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed it myself," he said while he pulled me to him, as he kissed my lips.

He grabbed my chin, to bring my eyes to his, "You sure you're okay, Jaz? If something's wrong, tell me, please."

I loved this man. He always took the best care of me. "Yes, baby love, I'm okay. I just had a weird thought, we'll talk about it later. I smiled to reassure him that my thought was not upsetting me in anyway. "Now, let's get our guests wet and clean their dirty bodies." He smiled as his eyes searched mine, as he looked for proof of my truthfulness before he turned and led us all to our bathroom.

I watched as Riley and Carlisle kissed and whispered sweet words of love to each other, it made my heart swell with happiness for them both. I remember the pained looks that Carlisle displayed when he would watch Edward and me. To see him so in love now, washed away those bad memories from my mind.

"Water's ready," Edward said as he pulled me through the shower door, where we turned to watch the other two make their way under the water.

Riley and I shared a corner while Carlisle and Edward did the same, each washed the other. Soft touches of skin, warm kisses to lips, hard cocks sprang alive as the moans and groans grew loud in the small confines of the tiled walls.

Riley was a few inches taller than me with olive skin, deep brown eyes and the most glorious auburn hair. I couldn't get enough of my mouth on his skin as his hand folded around my cock, he slowly started to stroke me. Before we could get too carried away, I felt Edward and Carlisle surround us, from behind. "Your turn, baby," Edward murmured into my ear as he moved between me and Riley, he turned me towards Carlisle.

"Fuck, yes." I eyed Carlisle as my hands went to his hips, my cock pushed into the folds of his ass. He pushed back into me. His push forced my hips harder against him. I moved us under the shower head directly in front of Carlisle, grabbed a condom Edward had already placed on the shelf, sheathed my cock, and then smeared it with the lube before I prepped him with my finger.

"You better hold on tight, this won't be gentle," I whispered as I leaned into him when I pushed my cock to his entrance. He gasped and looked at me over his shoulder, his eyes hooded with lust, while he slowly pushed back into my cock.

"Fuck, you're so tight," I gushed, his tight walls surrounding my dick, he never disappointed me.

"Ugh," was his response as I started fast deep strokes. His hips held tight in my grip.

The sounds of Riley as he fucked Edward hit my ears and spurned me on. I grasped Carlisle's shoulder to force his back to arch so I could ride him. I loved the feel of him while he bucked under me as I let loose and pounded into him relentlessly.

Carlisle's body was so different from Edwards in that the lines of their body curved differently, the opposite texture in the feel of their skin, the sounds of their noises varied because of the different tones of their voice. I never failed to remember that Edward was the permanent person in my life just by the differences in the bodies that I currently fucked and the one that I held every night.

Carlisle stroked his cock as I thrusted hard into him and exploded on the third push. I clutched his body tightly to mine as my dick exploded into the condom. His head dropped forward as he slumped after his release onto the floor of the shower.

I held onto him, as he leaned into the wall for support, my head against his back. "Damn, Jasper, that was amazing." He wheezed, as he struggled to catch his breath. I kissed his shoulder, "Yes, it was C."

We remained there in the same positions as we listened to our boys find their own releases.

Once we all regained the full use of our limbs and lungs, we finished our shower. We felt a comfort level with each other as we chattered and laughed. Our friendship's solidified within the walls of our shower.

Edward offered to share our room with them so they could spend the night in our bed, but as their relationship was still new and it was their anniversary, they opted to sleep alone in the guest room.

After goodnight kisses and hugs were shared, Edward and I crawled into bed, I snuggled firmly into his side. "Tonight was awesome, Edward. I really enjoyed that." I felt him smile against my forehead as he placed a kiss there.

"Then tell me what had you so spaced out after wards." He sounded worried and I couldn't have that.

I let out a little laugh, "Edward, do you remember those two new big burly guys we met at the charity foundation meeting a few weeks ago?"

I could tell he was confused by my question, "Yes, Emmett and Jacob. Why?" He pulled my chin up so that he could see me.

"Well, I thought that since tonight had gone so easy with Riley and Carlisle, we might try with another couple some other time." His eyes grew wide and confusion turned to laughter. "Jasper, the jizz on your dick wasn't even dry yet and you were already thinking of the next set of men that you wanted to fuck?"

He laughed and pulled me tighter into his embrace, he kissed me before he said, "What I'm not manly enough for you anymore?" I knew he liked to tease me so I teased right back.

"Well, you do like those rubber gloves and that girly ass cleaning caddy a little too much some days, Edward." I joked with him, his body jerked away from the poke in the ribs that I gave him.

He chuckled, "What am I going to do with you, baby?"

"I could think of a few things," I said, my eyes clouded with lust, as my hand wrapped around his monster cock. He bucked up into my hand.

"My insatiable baby boy wants to try a new bull. I don't know whether to be offended or excited. But, I'll think about it." He kissed me, the kiss told me of the need he held in his body and with his mouth he conveyed how much, that he wanted it too.

"Now, what exactly are you going to do with that snake in your hand?" His eyes danced as I crawled on top of him, to take him into my mouth.

"Hmmm, that's MY boy." He breathed, as he ran his fingers through my hair before he softly fucked my mouth.

After we were both fully sated, we lay there wrapped around each other when he whispered, "I get Jacob first, okay?"

My boy had a plan. I couldn't wait.

**A/n: I'm already working on Ch3 and let me tell you...Emmett and Jake...need I say more, LOL...but truthfully...the lemon for that one has kept me ….um...moist for the past 24 hours...and I've verified with several of my male friends for accuracy...it's sure to be a triple sham-wow'er;)**

**Probably update in a week or so.**

**TTFN, Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 Birthdays

Chapter 3 Birthday Treats

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated to G and Judas. They helped me tremendously in the ways of male flexibility;) Thanks, GUYS!**

**I love this story. I am constantly plotting new ways to update this one because they are the easiest characters I have to write and let's face it, all they really like to do is fuck or get fucked. Easy enough for me to write!**

**Aphrodite – much love to you, bb. This is still for you, too!**

**KGQ – you helped me realize the depth of love between these two in a new way. I still want your Jasper!**

**My girls – BBC, Cat, Mass, Steph, Lubey, Sandra, Bnjwl, Laura, Nails, Rach and Michelle – thank you for keeping me sane, loving me unconditionally and putting up w/ my neurotic ass!**

**Now, on w/ the show...**

**2 months later...**

**JPOV**

This coming weekend is Edward's birthday. I have several surprises planned for him. The biggest surprise is going to rock my boy's world.

He's tried for a few weeks to set up a fun night with Jacob and Emmett. We've gone out to the club with them a few times and had them over for a dinner party. However, it's been an inconvenient night each time Edward has called to arrange something with them.

What he doesn't know is that they are in cahoots with me to surprise Edward the night of his birthday. Carlisle and Riley will take Edward out for a birthday brunch, while I have Jacob come over to deliver and install two of the presents that I had him make for Edward's birthday.

I ordered him a sex swing. He will cream himself when he sees that it's installed and reinforced as we'd talked about in previous conversations. I also had it custom made to allow the swing to be used in a variety of ways unlike the normal stationary sex swings. I cannot wait to get strapped into it so that he can defile my body a number of different ways.

While Edward and I are both switches, when I'm with Edward, I truly prefer for him to be the topper. I love how deliciously full he can fill me. His monster cock is truly divine when it's fucking my ass and I know that he'll put that swing and it's various positions to great use.

I arrange for Jacob and Emmett to show up a little before noon to install the swing and bring the table that I had Jacob make as well. It's a long flat table, about five and half feet long about three feet wide, it's padded on the top but the padding can be removed and there are several strategically placed holes drilled into the table.

We saw a similar table at one of the swingers conventions we attended last fall in Las Vegas. However, I had Jacob make some modifications, our table has several holes drilled into it and the padding can be removed. I plan to put it on our back deck for the activities that I have in mind today.

I move around the kitchen as I gather all the items I need to make Edward's birthday cake. He loves chocolate cake with chocolate icing, so that's what I want to make for him, from scratch. When I hear the doorbell ring, I can't help but jump with excitement because I know who stands on the other side.

I pull open the door and just like predicted there stands two huge hunk of men, Jacob and Emmett. "Hi guys, come on in." I say as I sweep my hand through the air to usher them in.

They both stop to half hug me. For gay men, the two of them are very much against public display of affection. I think it stems from the work they do and the machismo they both exude. It doesn't bother me, because I know that at some point, very soon, I'll have them both on their knees as they suck my cock. It makes me laugh out loud to think about.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Emmett says, as he cocks an eyebrow at me while Jacob stands beside him. Jacob is eye fucking me, unbeknownst to Emmett.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about later on tonight, is all." I laugh and try to regain my composure. "We don't have a lot of time, so we need to get to work. Do you need any tools or anything?" I ask Jacob.

"Fuck no, Jasper. I always have my own tools. Just show me where you want it and we'll get to work." When I walk past him to show him down the hallway, he palmed my ass, which caused me to jump a little.

"Hey now, none of that til my birthday boy gets home," I tease him by wiggling my ass a little. I feel like a midget next to these two giants. Emmett stands at six foot five inches while Jacob is almost six foot seven. They are both solid rocks of muscles and while neither of them is particularly our type, they are two fine looking men. Jacob is dark skinned, long black hair and covered in tattoos and piercings. Whereas Emmett is the quintessential boy next store with short brown hair, big blue eyes and dimples. He is very clean cut, almost preppy and Jacob is the bad boy in cut up jeans and band t-shirts.

They couldn't be more opposite but I guess that's what makes their relationship work. It's not usual to see two big bears together, but they love one another and have been together for seven years, so obviously it works for them.

We had a tough time when we tried to convince them to play with us. It's not something they typically do, as they are very committed to one another. But after they spoke with Riley and Carlisle and got to know us better, they both readily agreed.

"Here's where I'd like it hung, I've checked in the attic and there's a reinforced beam directly in the spot I marked on the ceiling." I showed Jacob as Emmett went about preparing the tools and items they'd need. "Okay, Jasper, it'll probably take about forty-five minutes to an hour." He informed me.

"I'm going to finish Edward's cake. Holler at me if you need anything." I started to back out of the room before Emmett stopped me dead in my tracks.

"We get to test this out first, right?" He chuckled as I shook my head at him.

"No way, that's for my boy's birthday and believe me, I'll be the first one with an ass in that seat Emmett." I laughed as he threw his hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright."

I got back to work on Edward's cake and finally got it in the oven. Curiosity got the best of me so I decided to see if the guys wanted something to drink. I rounded the corner to mine and Edward's bedroom to find Jacob standing on the ladder, backwards, his pants down around his ankles as Emmett sucked him off. I stood still, just watching.

Fuck me, his cock was huge and Emmett was devouring it.

My cock instantly stood at full attention and I had to rub myself to ease the ache. I missed my boy worse than ever in this moment. While Edward was thick and ten inches in length, Jacob was at least twice the width as Edward's snake, but probably about eight inches in length.

I panted as I watched Jacob's head fall back, his hands surrounded Emmett's head as he thrust his hips roughly, fucking Emmett's mouth. I could see the Em's jaw flex and I knew without a doubt that he had to be deep throating that cock. Jacob moaned, growled and then he forcefully pushed Em's head down on him, I knew he was seconds away from coming. I felt my own orgasm sitting in the tip of my dick.

Damn, I need my boy now in the worst way and it'll be hours before I can get any relief other than my own hand.

"Like what you see," Jacob called to me. Yep, he caught me watching. He and Emmett cracked up and attempted to get dressed like I hadn't just caught them in the act.

My oven dinged and I was literally saved by the bell. "I have to go get the cake from the oven. Would you guys like something to drink?" They both nodded. "Follow me to the kitchen then." I said as I turned to head back down the hall.

I got the cake out and set it out to cool off before I grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator for Jake and Emmett.

"Where do you want the table, Jasper?" Jacob asked as he drained half the bottle as soon as I handed it to him.

"Oh, I'll show you. I want it on the back patio for now. After tonight, we'll move it into our bedroom." I said as we walked through the living room to the back patio doors. We walked outside and I showed them where I wanted it. "We'll unlock the side gate and bring it around that way, it'll be easier than taking it through the house. After we're done, we're gonna head out so we can go home and get cleaned up for tonight." Emmett let me know.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna hop in the shower so I can get the cake finished, too. Thanks guys. See ya in a few hours." I called out as I shut the french door behind me.

An hour later, I was dressed, the cake was finished and I heard Edward's car when it pulled up in the garage. I waited just inside the doorway while I listened for him to enter the house.

"Baby, I'm home," he called, not knowing I was right around the corner. I had dressed in my deep blue shirt, that was his favorite, and my low slung dark denim blue jeans. I didn't bother with shoes, it would just slow us down later and I didn't want to waste anytime.

"Oh, hi love," he said once he came around the corner and saw me. He pulled me to him and kissed me deep as his arms moved around my waist. I clung to him, equally absorbed as I returned his kiss. "Mmm, I've missed you today, my boy." I said when we came up for air.

"Then why did you send me off alone to brunch with our friends," he moaned into my neck as he peppered my skin with his kisses.

"I have a birthday present to show you, my birthday boy," I said through gritted teeth. Edward had his body crushed up against mine, as he ground his hard cock up against my throbbing dick.

"Mmmm, unless it requires you and I naked, it can wait." He said as he pulled up to look me in the eye.

"It definitely requires both of us naked," I told him as I started to pull him behind me down the hallway towards our bedroom.

I open the door slightly, "Cover your eyes, please." He did as I asked. I lead him into the room, and stood him right in front of the swing.

"Open your eyes, baby." He slowly removed his hand and his eyes lit up. "A sex swing? Oh Jasper, we've talked about getting one forever. Fuck, baby. I love it." He pulled me tight into his arms and kissed me deep and full of passion, once again he ignited my throbbing dick.

"It's not just a regular swing, Edward. I had some modifications done to it so there are various positions we can use it in, as opposed to the normal sitting pose. Good thing I've been practicing my yoga, too. Because I suspect once I show you a few of the positions you can take me in, you'll want to try them all." I smiled at the wickedly delicious grin he gave while he palmed my dick through my jeans.

"Oh baby, you do treat me so good. I cannot wait to try them all." Edward said as he started to unbutton my shirt. I glanced around him to see the time, I calculated how long we had before his other surprises show up. We had about forty-five minutes to try out the swing.

"Baby, I have another surprise that will arrive in a little while, so whatever we do now, it's gotta be quick so we'll have time to shower and be ready." I started to unbutton his pants as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Jasper, my dick has been dying to get inside of you all day, take those clothes off and show me what this swing can do." His voice got that domineering tone and I shivered with excitement.

We each stripped out of our clothes and I pulled the swing down a little to show him how it was able to adjust to various heights by a rip cord type attachment. I then showed him the 'stirrups' for my legs. "Edward, you can stretch my legs out sideways, pull my legs up over your shoulder or you can recline me almost to put me on my head." I showed him each position after I buckled myself in and strapped my ankles to the stirrups.

"Fuck baby...I want you spread eagle but I want you from behind in that position. Can we rotate the swing to face away from me?" His eyes were lit up light Christmas. "How do these locks work, Jasper? Show me, I don't want to hurt you." Edward started to fiddle with the clasp hooks that allowed the stirrups to be moved into the various positions.

I showed him how to move them around and he got my legs locked open where he wanted them. I was almost in a full split, bared wide open for him to take. "Swing me around, lock that long red cord at the end. Then to tilt me forward, just pull this one." I showed him exactly what he needed to do to get me into position. I knew he was going to fuck me hard and my dick was weeping in anticipation.

I heard him move around the room, before he came back and laid a towel out on the floor below me. I chuckled as he winked at me, "Don't want you messing up my clean floors, again, Jasper."

"Good thinking baby." I laughed at him as he stood and swatted my ass. Edward started to rub his cock through my butt cheeks while his hands caressed up and down my back. "Fuck baby, I've waited all day to get inside you," he moaned as his finger started to probe me. He gently stroked my opening before adding another finger, his other hand snaked around to pinch my nipple. "Fuck Jasper, you have me hard as a diamond. Are you comfortable, because I'm about to ride you hard, love." His voice was full of lust and need as I felt the tip of his cock replace the fingers he removed.

"God yes, Edward. Ride me baby, take it all." I groaned as he started to push in and pull out. I loved the feel of his cock as it entered my body. It was such a mixture of pain and pleasure that I just relaxed and gave myself over to his intrusion.

"Jasper, you know that your body was made for mine." He panted, as he started to stroke his monster cock harder and deeper inside of me. "I love your fucking body, baby."

"Oh god yes, Edward, right there...baby, baby fuck...yes..." I panted as he grabbed my shoulder, his body bucked against mind, he drove hard, fast and deep. With every thrust he hit my spot, which caused my own dick to weep more cum. I needed to relieve my own release as I felt him pull my hip down with a force that filled me completely with his pulsing shaft. I grabbed my dick, stroked it twice before my own cum spilled forth, it shot all over the towel placed on the carpet.

Edward let go of my shoulder, placed both hands on my hips, pulled me flush with his body. "Feel that baby? Do you feel how perfectly we fit together?" His voice was raspy and still so full of desire.

"Yes, Edward. Your monster cock fills me so perfectly. I love it when I can feel you this way." I grasped the words while thankful that I have the swing to support me as my body would have given out by now.

"Jasper, let's get you out of here and go take a shower." He says as he slowly pulled out of me, it left both of us breathless from the loss of connection with each other.

"I love you, baby," he whispered in my ear as he moved me back around to face him so that he could unhook me.

I reached up to stroke his cheek, "I love you too, Edward."

He pulled me into his arms once he got me free and picked me up to carry me to the bathroom. I wrapped my legs around him. I continued to kiss his lips, his face, or anywhere my lips can touch.

We got to the bathroom, Edward sat me down but not before he put both of his hands around my face, so that he could force me to look him in the eyes. "Thank you, Jasper. That truly was a magnificent birthday present, and one that I can't wait to use again and again." He chuckled as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to my lips.

"You are most welcome, my love. Now come on, we have to hurry and shower, your next present will be here in less than twenty minutes."

Edward actually squealed, popped me on the ass and pulled my arm into the shower. I loved this playful side of him, but it isn't helpful while I tried to hurry us along and he kept trying to stroke my hard cock.

"Edward, baby," I whined, "as much as I want my cock in your mouth right now, we can't. We don't have time. But, I promise it will be worth it." I shook my ass at him as I turned to rinse off my backside.

"It better be baby, that weeping stick between your legs is calling to me something fierce." Edward whined back to me as I swatted his hand off my ass, one more time.

I laughed, reached for a towel before I turned to say, "Baby, just wait to see what I have in store for you tonight."

"You have my interest piqued, Jasper. This is going to be good, I can tell by how excited you already seem to be." Edward said as he toweled himself off. That fucking tattoo of my name glared at me and caused my mouth to water. "See something you want, love?" He teased me as his hand stroked the towel down his semi-hard cock.

I licked my lips, "You know I do, Edward. But, we're running out of time. So it will have to wait." I dropped my own towel, gave my hard dick a stroke or two and walked out into the room to get dressed for the third time today.

"Fucking cock tease." Edward yelled at me before he broke into a fit of laughter as he walked into the room, grabbed his favorite pair of jeans and a dark green henley out of closet. "Shoes?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Not necessary," I replied as the door bell rang through the house. "I'll get it, you stay here and sit on the bed. I'll call ya when it's ready." I turned my Southern accent on for him every so often because I knew how much it turned him on when he heard it.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never left mine as I made my way out of the room and to the front door. I pulled open the door as I put my finger to my lips, to signal Emmett and Jacob to be as quiet as possible. "He's in the room, waiting, so just follow along, okay?" I whispered to them as they both nodded and stepped fully into the house.

I walked down the hall but stopped outside the door. "Close your eyes, Edward, don't open them until I tell you." I called to him through a small crack in the door.

Once I peeked my head into see that he had done as I asked, I opened the door and had Emmett and Jacob walk in with me. I stood between them and told Edward, "Open your eyes now, baby."

He cracked an eye open before both eyes flew open and a wide, surprised look rested on his face. "For me? Both of them?" His voice was full of excitement and giddiness.

"Yes, love, both of them, all for your pleasure. It is your birthday after all." I chuckled as he grinned and looked back and forth between all three of us as we stood before him.

"Happy Birthday, Edward." Emmett laughed as Jacob joined in.

"Fuck me, why do we all still have clothes on?" Edwards voice cracked.

"They aren't your only surprise, but they are here to help you enjoy the last present. Follow me." I instructed, as all three of them made to follow me through the house. I got to the patio doors and stopped, "Now, Edward, before I show you what's out there, you should know that tonight things are under my direction. I have worked hard to plan this all out and you _will_ go along with _my_ directions, understood?"

He nodded his head vigorously as his hands snaked around my waist, "I can't wait to see what it is, Jasper." I reached up and gave him a quick, soft kiss.

I pulled the doors open and ushered Edward, Emmett and Jacob outside. Edward's face lit up when he saw the table. "Jasper, is this the one we saw in Vegas?"

"Um, not quite. I had Jacob make this one and add modifications to it, as well." I said as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Show me." He exclaimed as he walked around and took it all in.

"Well, I had the size made larger, all the way around, as well as the padding is made of fabric and not vinyl. The fabric is removable and the whole cushion section detaches," I showed him how it unlatched from the table as I talked. "But, my favorite part is something that we haven't discussed in a long time, but I remembered." I chuckled as I pulled the cushion completely off, to reveal the drilled out holes. "Cock holes."

"Oh my fucking God, Jasper. You remembered that fantasy this whole time?" He moved to examine the holes and the height of the table. "Perfect. Abso-fucking-lutely perfect." His eyes glimmered as he looked at me.

"I'm so glad you like it. However, we won't be trying those out tonight. Tonight is all about pleasuring you. Taking care of you and these delicious men have agreed to take part in that pleasure." I smiled at both Emmett and Jacob as we had kind of treated them as objects since they'd arrived.

"Emmett, Jacob, thank you. Seriously, I had kind of given up on ever being able to connect with the two of you for some play time." He walked up to Jacob, hugged him and kissed him before he turned and did the same to Emmett.

"You're welcome, Edward. We thought it would be a nice surprise for your birthday. But it was getting harder and harder to turn you down." Emmett answered.

Jacob stiffled a laugh, "I thought Em was going to bust a nut last time you called because you sounded so distraught over us having to turn you down, again."

Emmett punched Jacob in the arm, "Shut that mouth boy, I was just concerned he was getting the wrong idea."

Jacob rubbed his arm, "Pecker, stop hitting me or I'll be forced to tie you up again." His eyes shone with a wicked glint as he threatened his partner.

"Fuck you, Jake. You know I can take you down at any time." Emmett moved to stand in front of Jacob.

While Edward and I definitely enjoyed this little testosterone battle, we had things to do for the evening that didn't include them in a throw down. "Come on boys, let's go eat. I made all of Edward's favorites." I moved between them as Emmett grabbed my face to force my head all the way back to look up at him.

"You made that motherfucking, mouthwatering lasagna of yours?" He asked as I nodded my head.

Emmett's lips crashed to mine with a force that I definitely did not expect and it forced me back into Jacob's hard chest. Between the kiss and the force of body contact the breath was almost knocked out of me.

Emmett pulled out of the kiss as he slightly turned towards Edward, "You are one lucky son of a bitch, having a live in chef like Jasper."

Jacob groaned and started to mumble about fucking, cooking, and cleaning as Edward barked out a laugh, "It's a good thing I exercise like a fiend or I'd be as big as a house with the food he fixes for me." Edward's eyes twinkled as he looked at me, pride radiated through those piercing green orbs.

"I know how to take care of my man." I chirped as Jacob's hands made their way to my hips, he pulled my ass against his hard cock. "So do I." He breathed into my ear.

"Let's eat," Edward declared as we all separated and moved back into the house.

"The dining room is all set, if you all want to have a seat. Em, Jake, beer or wine?" I asked as I moved to bring the food out of the oven where it had been warming.

We all enjoyed the food, the alcohol and a lot of laughs. Em and Jake were definitely different than the typical friends we had in our lives. They were a breath of fresh air. Between their arguing and sexual banter it wasn't hard to tell how much in love they were with one another.

"What made the two of you change your minds about playing with the me and Jasper?" Edward asked as he took another bite of birthday cake.

"We talked about it and decided it would be nice to spice things up a little bit. Plus, with it being a surprise of your birthday, it made it a little more exciting." Jacob told him, while Emmett sat nodding his head as he shoved more cake into his mouth. "But you should know, this isn't something that we do. Emmett and I have been married for four years and we've been monogamous for about eight, so this isn't something we take lightly." His eyes twinkled as Em grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard.

"Well, then that makes my birthday all that more special, doesn't it?" Edward's own eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Why don't you all go sit in the living room and relax while I take care of some of this stuff," I told them as I started clearing off the table.

"I'll help, it's the least I can do after this feast." Emmett offered.

"Sure, Em, if you want." I responded as I walked back into the dining room to gather more stuff.

"The games on, let's go watch it until they are done." Jacob said as he stood and stretched. "That was a great meal, Jasper, feel free to cook for us anytime." He laughed as he patted his full stomach.

"I'll fix you guys a plate of leftovers to take with you. There's no way that Edward and I will eat all of that lasagna in the next few days." I smiled as Emmett's head started bobbing excitedly.

"I think I'm in love." Emmett sang.

"Back off, Em, he's definitely taken...and I will fight for my man." Edward quipped as he moved to stand behind me.

"I know, I know and _my_ man would kick my ass six ways to Sunday." He laughed.

"Damn straight, I would." Jake yelled from the living room.

We all laughed as Edward placed a kiss to my neck, "go baby, we'll be done in a bit." I assured him but not before he pressed his hard cock against my ass.

"Hurry baby, I need you all naked." Edward whined in my ear.

I smirked and looked back at him. "Shoo, go...sit and watch the game, we'll be done quick."

Emmett and I made quick work in the kitchen but not without Emmett continually bumping his hard cock against my ass or letting his hands graze my cock. When he stood behind me as I wrapped up their leftovers, I could feel his breath on my neck. I was so fucking turned on I wanted to bend over the counter and let him have his way with me. But I couldn't because I had a plan. And that plan needed to take place, now.

I moaned as Emmett licked my neck and grabbed my hips, tight in his grip. "Fuck Jasper, I want to pound into you so hard right now."

"I know, Em, but we have to take care of my boy, first." I said as I turned to face him. He crashed his lips to mine, holding me tight against him, our cocks grinding against each other.

Our hands were all over each other and before we could get to swept up, I pulled back. "Come on, big boy, let's go play." I said as I stepped around him and pulled him behind me.

We walked into the living room to see Jacob on his knees, with Edward's pants down around his ankles while his cock was fucking Jacob's mouth. "Fuck yes, Jake, take it all," he panted as his hands guided Jacob's head.

Emmett's hands found their way to the button on my jeans before I stopped him, "No, Em, let the finish and let's take this outside." We stood their palming each others cocks while our boys finished.

"Happy Fucking Birthday To Me" Edward grunted as he came in Jacob's mouth. He cleaned up Edward's cock before he sat back on his heels.

"Damn, E, that is one long fucking dick. You gonna fuck me with that monster?" He said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Goddamn straight I am." Edward laughed as he got his breathing back under control.

"Let's go outside, love." I said as I leaned over the couch to give Edward an upside down kiss.

"With pleasure." Edward said as he stood and removed all of his clothes. He looked around at us and said, "What's the point in waiting?" Emmett, Jacob and I followed suit and stripped out of our clothes, too.

I hadn't had the pleasure of actually seeing Emmett's cock until now and damn, I was not disappointed. While he wasn't as thick as Edward or Jacob, he was uncut, lean and long. I'd never had an uncut cock before and licked my lips.

"Like what you see," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Fuck yes." I swallowed. He grabbed my hand and led us to the door with Jacob and Edward following behind us.

Once we got outside, it was obvious that we were all hard, our cocks leaking and all four of us were ready to make this happen. "Edward, it's your birthday, so all the foreplay you want, you can have, but no fucking yet. I have a plan." I informed him as Jake stood behind him, his hands resting on Edward's hips.

I could feel Emmett's hard cock on the back of my hip, as well as his hands resting on the top of my hips.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me before he cracked a smile. "I think we both know what we each want, don't we baby?" His green eyes twinkling with pure lust as I nodded to him.

I chuckled and winked at him then simultaneously, we fell to our knees in front of Jacob and Emmett.

I grabbed the back of Em's thighs, pulled him closer to me as my tongue snaked out to lick the pre-cum off the tip of that was poking out of the foreskin. Emmett moaned and his hands went straight to either side of my head.

I wrapped my tongue around the length of his shaft as I quickly started to suck him off. He gently thrust his hips, setting a steady but slow rhythm so as to fuck my mouth.

I heard Jacob growling and hissing beside us, as I tried to watch Edward out of my peripheral vision. Jacob had his knees bent and was leaned slightly back as Edward hollowed out his cheeks and sucked his whole dick into his mouth.

I moaned around Emmett's shaft, overheated between watching my boy give Jake head and the feel of Em's dick sliding down my throat. "Damn, Jasper, I'm about to cum already. You want my juice?" He grunted at me as his thrusts increased. I nodded my head and felt his tip his the back of my tongue.

"Fuck, yes, so good, take it Jazz, here it comes," he said as cock pulsed and twitched spurting hot salty cum in my mouth. I swallowed in several gulps, licking him clean as he pushed me off a little to pull the foreskin back so I could lick it too.

I heard a loud grunt, "God Eddie..." followed by a loud growl and Jacob squeezed Edwards head to hold him in place as he filled Edward's mouth with cum. His breaths were short and his eyes stayed closed as Edward licked him clean.

Emmett extended his hands to help me up. "Damn, Jazz, you have a delicious little mouth. I can only imagine how fucking amazing that little ass of yours is too." Emmett cooed in my ear as he pulled me to him, kissing me hard as his hands settled on my ass cheeks. I put my hands up around his neck, grinding into him with my rock hard cock.

I felt Edward press his body into my back, his monster cock settled in the crack of my ass. I pulled back a little from Emmett's kiss and pushed back into Edward's body. "Did you enjoy that love?" I asked him.

"Fuck yes, baby. Now, show me your plan." Edward said before he leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. I shivered as his hot breath fanned across my skin.

"Okay boys, here's how it's going to happen. Emmett you lay down on your back on the table, but get that cock suited up first." I instructed as he moved towards the table to follow my directions. I had placed an abundance of condoms and several tubes of lube on the little outdoor table that sat by the sex table.

"Edward, get that monster wrapped, too, baby. You are going to lay down on top of Emmett with your back to his chest." His eyes went wide but gleamed with wicked excitement over what I'd just said.

"Jacob, stop stroking your dick," I laughed as he shrugged his shoulders before he dropped his dick out of his hand. "I'm going to prep you, before you ride the monster cock," I leaned in to his shoulder and whispered to him as I moved closer to the table.

"Jacob, you stand between Emmett and Edward's legs so you can prep Edward before Emmett slides in to him." All three of them stopped and stared at me for a minute. "What?" I asked.

"Damn, Jasper, this sounds sexy as fucking hell but where the fuck are you going to be in all of this?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, I will be at your head, fucking that sublime mouth of yours love." I smirked as he smiled wide and licked his lips.

"Wait. How the fuck am I supposed to fuck Jacob then?" Edward's face was lit up with curiosity.

"Well, Maestro, he will be straddling you on the table with those long ass legs and riding that deliciously hard cock of yours, baby." I chuckled at him as all three of them smiled back at me.

"I definitely love the way your mind works, Jasper." Jacob bellowed as Emmett agreed with a head nod before he said, "Damn, you boys don't mess around do you?"

"No, Emmett, when it comes to sucking cock and fucking cock, we most definitely do not mess around." Edward chimed in before he leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." He whispered in my ear before he stood back up.

"Let's get this birthday fuck fest started then," quipped Emmett as he laid down on the table. "Come to big Poppa," he motioned to Edward.

Edward crawled up on the table and leaned down to kiss Emmett before he turned over and positioned himself over Em's cock. Emmett's hands came up and started to tweak Edward's nipples.

Jacob moaned, as he watched this all play out in front of him. His hands came up to rest on Edward's thighs before he started to rub his hands up and down, slowly moving a hand to start probing Edward.

I walked down to the head of the table, I moaned as I watched the scene before me play out. My hand couldn't stop the path it took up and down my cock to relieve some of the pressure of the throbbing.

I watched as Jake's hand moved in and out from between Edward's thighs and listened to the moans from Edward's mouth as Em continued to pepper his neck with licks and kisses. "I'm ready, fuck, Emmett, please take me." He said as he lifted his ass, placed his feet up on the edge of the table, spreading his legs out to give Emmett the room necessary to slide into him. Jacob's hands when under Edward's ass to guide Emmett's cock to Edward's tight hole.

I moaned right along with the three of them as I watched the expressions on all of their faces, I knew that Edward was now being penetrated by Emmett as his hips slowed their thrusts and he started grinding down.

Jacob stroked Edward's straining cock before he crawled up on the table, putting his knees on either side of Em's and Edward's hips. I walked around to the side of the table, stood beside him, lubed up my finger and worked my finger inside of Jacob, getting him ready.

Jacob leaned down over Edward, kissed him hard all the while pushing back on to my fingers. "You're ready," I said, as he sat up, leaned over and kissed me, before he lined himself up over Edward's cock.

Fuck me. There is nothing more erotic than watching this huge ass giant take my boy's monster cock up his ass. I needed my own relief and soon or I was going to cum in my own hand.

Emmett slowed his thrusts, allowing Jacob the chance to take as much of Edward in as he could. "I'm going to count it down, babe, then let's start a rhythm together, okay?" Emmett's voice said muffled under Edward's shoulder.

"Sure, sure." Jacob grunted in reply, as he sat almost flush on Edward's pelvis.

I tapped Edward's forehead, as he glanced at me upside down, mouthed, 'I love you' to me and opened his mouth. I sat the tip of my cock on his lips and waited for Em to countdown.

"1, 2, 3," Emmett said. It was like a machine started as hips came up and moans let loose in the air. I lowered my cock into Edward's wet and warm mouth. I hissed as he grazed his teeth down my shaft before he sucked me in deep in his mouth.

"Baby, baby, fuck. That mouth...so good, you're gonna make me cum already." I groaned as I leaned forward and placed my palms on the sides of the table, forcing me to hover over Emmett and Edward's head.

Edward moaned around my cock, which caused it to swell even more, as I slid it deeper down his throat. I knew at this point, I would not last much longer and with the mewls Emmett was forcing into the air, I didn't expect him to either. Yep, Edward's ass _was_ that good.

Jacob's head was extremely close to mine as I looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed me. He continued to ride Edward's monster cock as we kissed.

Jacob's hand were in a death grip on the sides of the table, Emmett's hands were completely enclosed around Edward's chest. Edward's hands were up over his head as he gripped the back of my thighs as he forced me deeper into his throat.

We fucked in rhythm, the night air settling around us. The smell of sex in the air spurred on the noises of lust floating from each man's mouth. The sounds of grunts, moans and whimpers fueled each of us as the rhythm increased.

I felt Emmett shutter and scream a list of curse words. I knew he'd reached his climax. A few seconds later Edward's own string of fucks, damns, and yes's called out in the thick night air.

I pulled my lips back from Jacob's when he growled into mouth. I felt my own orgasm hit me hard. I filled Edward's mouth as I shot out four streams of hot, burning cum.

"Damn, Emmett, you fucked him hard." Jacob laughed as the reach of us struggled to get our breathing under control. He was draped over Edward's chest as they all struggled to breath.

"No shit he fucked me hard." Edward groaned. "Fuck, Em, I might not be able to walk now. That was fucking intense."

"Let's go shower," I said as my own breathing finally returned to normal.

Jacob slowly rose off of Edward and whimpered a little when Edward's cock slipped out. I let out a little chuckle because I knew all to well how that felt.

"Fuck, Jasper, you are a lucky fucking bastard, you know that right?" Jacob teased me.

"Yep, I sure do. Why do you think I'm still fucking his cock every night after nine years together?" I replied, smiling as Edward looked at me with nothing but love and adoration in his sparkling green eyes.

"What the fuck, Jake, I ain't good enough for you now?" Emmett whined as he helped Edward to sit up and pull of his dick.

"Emmy, you know I'm just talking shit. I still love your dick the most, always have, always will." Jake said as he leaned over Emmett and kissed him, hard, before sliding his hands around Emmett's neck, holding him tight.

That was the most affectionate I'd ever seen them get, other than a few times they've held hands. I knew they loved each other deeply but they had both struggled with their sexuality in their younger years. Hell, Emmett had even lived with a girl and was engaged to be married. So it was heart-warming to see them connect physically.

Jacob ended the kiss and helped Emmett up off the table. Jacob, Emmett and Edward made moans and groans from being in the positions they were in and I had to laugh at them. "Something wrong boys?" I said while opening the doors.

"Fuck you, Jasper. Just wait until your birthday." Edward said with a smirk before he popped me on my ass.

"I do love me some bears," I joked as he wrapped me in his arms, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Yes, but you love monsters more, don't you? And we both know that that eleven and a half inch monster loves your little ass, don't we?" His eyes glistened with wicked mischief and I gasped for breath.

Fuck.

Me.

Garrett's back in town.

My birthday couldn't get here fast enough.

**A/n: dun, dun, dun! Soooo, how was it? hides behind the couch...**

**This was a monster of a motherfucking chapter...so I hope crosses fingers that it came out ok.**

**BUT, as you can see from the ending...another chapter will be coming soon...maybe a few weeks but most likely about a month. Sorry...but this is just my fun, take my mind out angstville, piece that I write when the mood strikes and I have time.**

**THANK YOU for reading and reviewing...sooo please, leave me some love...**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4 Bonus

Chapter 4 Bonus

**A/n: This chapter is for The Avid Reader...cuz she rocks my world. I absolutely adore her and love that she is minutes away when I want to go have a margarita;)**

**This is a "bonus" chapter...concluding Edward's birthday night...short, sweet and to the point.**

EPOV

I can't believe what Jasper had done for me for my birthday. The swing alone would have been sufficient but to have that table made for us, too. It blew my mind how my love always makes my dreams come true. We'd been talking about buying one of those tables for the longest time.

Then to have Jake and Emmett play with us, well, that was the icing on the motherfucking cake. I'd been dying to see one of those big bears taking my boy.

Jasper and I walk into the bedroom to hear the shower going already and moans coming from the bathroom. I pulled Jasper to me right outside the door, where we could see Jake on his knees sucking Emmett's cock. "Isn't that a beautiful sight to see, love? It makes me want to fuck you, hard, against the wall, to show you my appreciation for all my gifts." My words were spoken in his ear and I felt him shiver before feeling his hand start kneading my ass cheek.

"Come baby, let's go join them." I beckoned to Jasper.

I opened the glass shower door just as Emmett was coming.

"Fuck, Jake, I love that mouth of yours." He said while caressing the sides of Jake's face.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm," Jake moaned as he licked Emmett clean.

"Shower, love?" Jasper said, pulling me under the waterfall stream at the other end of the shower.

"Jake is all yours now, love, take him." I whispered in Jasper's ear.

We all showered and eye fucked each other before I made my move. There was no scene play tonight, I just wanted to fuck Emmett and I knew my boy was itching to get up inside of Jake. Jasper looked so tiny compared to the beast of a man that was Jacob McCarty-Black.

I made my move and sidled up behind Emmett, put my hands on his hips and leaned down to lick his neck before placing small bites along the same path.

"Fuck, Edward," he moaned as he pushed his ass back against my throbbing cock.

"Indeed, Emmett. I intend to fuck you, hard and fast." I growled into his ear before thrusting my cock between his ass cheeks.

I reached over Emmett's shoulder to grab the condoms and the lube. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper in virtually the same position I was in, except he had a hand on Jake's cock, stroking it as I passed him a condom and the lube. He winked at me, mouthed 'I love you' and turned back to Jake.

I couldn't help but smile and think to myself this was one of the best birthdays ever.

I quickly rolled on the condom, ran a line of lube down the center, lathered it around and squirted more on my finger. I leaned against Em's back, "spread 'em out and grab the wall," there was no time for foreplay. I just wanted to fuck and watch my boy get his.

Emmett leaned forward, spread his legs and looked back at me before smirking, "Show me what you've got 'big boy'."

I shoved my index finger into his puckered hole before leaning over his back again, "I'll definitely show you my big boy." I added another finger, stretching him swiftly as he moaned and pushed back against my fingers.

"Open that hole," I growled as I hastily removed my fingers and placed the tips of my cock at his entrance. I pushed the head in, letting him adjust before I stroked in and out, pushing a little further in on each down stroke. "Fuck, Emmett, relax, you are so fucking tight."

His forehead dropped against the tile as he pushed back harder pulling me deeper inside with each thrust forward.

I heard Jacob let out a string of curse words and turned to see his ass flush with Jasper's hips. My boy is not small by any means and seeing him in that position spurred me on. I brought a hand up to Emmett's shoulder, tightened my grip on his hip and sped up my actions.

When I finally got all the way inside of Emmett, I slowed slightly to make sure I hadn't hurt him, "You okay up there, Em?"

He nodded his head and bucked back against me, signaling me to keep going. I pulled out all the way to the tip of my cock head, holding it there for a few seconds before I ran a hand down back and returned it to his shoulder. "Hold the fuck on." I warned him as I began pounding relentlessly. Fuck, he felt good wrapped around my shaft.

"Oh my god, right there Jasper, right fucking there," I heard Jake moaning behind me.

I felt Em's hand come up and massage his balls as mine bounced mercilessly against them.

"Fuck, Edward," he hissed as he bowed his back slightly when I felt my balls tighten and the tingling in my belly, forewarning me that I was about to blow my load inside of him.

"Don't you dare cum until I do, do you hear me Emmett?" I said sternly as I moved my hand down to his hip, holding both of them so tight, I'm sure there would be marks later.

"Hurry up, E, I can't wait much longer." Em wailed, his breath coming in heavy pants.

I thrust hard once, twice, "Now, Emmett," and on the third hard push in, I came hot and hard inside the condom.

"Hold on Jake," I heard from my boy's sweet mouth, "FUUUUCCKKKK" both Jasper and Jake screamed at the same time.

We all halted our movements and the sound of gasping, panting and heavy sighs echoed off the tiled walls.

I could feel Emmett's knees shaking as I slowly pulled out of him. I pulled him to a standing position before turning him around, kissed him and backed him into the built in seat on the middle wall.

I pulled off the condom, opened the door and dropped it in the trash can outside the shower door.

"You alright, Em?" Jacob asked his breathing still a bit labored.

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine." Em responded, as he eyed Jake. "You okay?" He chuckled as Jake leaned over with his hands on his knees, back against the wall.

"Fuck you, old man." Jake retorted.

I loved their crusty bantering back and forth but continued showering.

"Jazz, babe, how 'bout you?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

"Better than fucking ever." He laughed over his shoulder at me.

"We'll leave you old men to finish up." I said as Jasper and I made our way out of the shower.

"Fuck you, and your monster cock." Jake laughed at me, helping Emmett up as he pulled him into his arms.

I grabbed a towel and went about drying off, I watched Jasper out of the corner of my eye, "Thank you, Jasper." I whispered.

He turned to me as he was toweling off before he moved to stand in front of me, "Anytime, baby, I just wanted to show you how much I love you and appreciate you." He moved his hands around my neck, pulled my head down to him as his lips softly met mine.

I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth for me. I moved my tongue, slow and tentative into his mouth, savoring the salty sweetness of his tongue as I wrapped mine around his, getting lost in this kiss.

"Jeez, don't you two ever stop?" Jake joked as he and Emmett stepped out of the shower.

"We're newlyweds, it's still allowed." Jasper smarted off.

I let go of Jasper, grabbed a few towels from beside me and handed them to Emmett.

"Thank fuck you have these ginormous towels. I hate when all the towels are the size of snatch wear."

Jake said sounding his normal grumpy self.

"We're going to get dressed, do you guys want something to drink or you heading out?" Jasper asked as he toweled off his blond, curly locks.

"Nah, we're gonna head on home, we've got a lot of deliveries tomorrow." Emmett replied.

Jasper and I went into the bedroom and put on our pj's while the guys dressed in the bathroom, having brought their clothes in there with them.

"This was fun. Hope you had a great birthday, Edward." Emmett said as they walked into the bedroom.

"One of the best ever." I replied while wrapping my arms around Jasper as I stood behind him.

"I can't wait for my birthday next month," Jasper chimed in as Emmett and Jacob made their way to the door.

"Fuck, another damn birthday." Jake exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Jacob, you are off the hook for that one." I chuckled. I already had it all planned out.

"I better at least get some of that delicious fucking birthday cake." Emmett whined.

"I wouldn't think of denying you cake, Emmett." Jasper said as we all walked down the hall back into the living room.

After Jasper got their food, they gathered up their shoes, keys, phones and wallets, we showed them to the door. We all kissed goodnight and waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway a few minutes later.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed that baby." Jasper said as he shut the door.

"You outdid yourself this year, love. Thank you for always taking such good care of me." I said, pulling him into my arms.

"I love you, baby, now take me to bed, those bears wore me the fuck out." I laughed, picked up my boy and carried him to bed.

**A/n: To my girls, BBC, lvtwilight09 and the avid reader...I miss you all. Hope you caught the reference;)**

**Til next time...**

**Kyla**


End file.
